


Клоунада

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: И он тоже издевается над почтенной публикой. Мрачный, с довольной ухмылкой на тонких губах – он почти готов рассмеяться: эта клоунада ему более чем по душе.





	Клоунада

О, что это за свадьба – играет музыка, толпятся гости, шуршат страницы и оберточная бумага букетов, а она, в черном платье и вуали, будто перепутав событие, на которое явилась, насмешливо и высокомерно идет к алтарю. Удивленный шепот ее только забавляет – она нарочно клонит голову вперед, так, чтобы поля кокетливой шляпки закрывали бледное холеное лицо и откидывали тень, заставляя поблескивать зеленовато-серые глаза. 

Чуть медленнее.   
Любимая, смотри вперед.   
У нас нет пути назад.

И он тоже издевается над почтенной публикой. Мрачный, с довольной ухмылкой на тонких губах – он почти готов рассмеяться: эта клоунада ему более чем по душе. 

Любимый, чуть медленнее!  
Дорогая, смотри под ноги.   
Извини, назад пути нет. 

И знали бы все эти снобы о том, что творится в двух неугомонных головах! Вчерашняя ночь, начавшаяся, кажется, с виски, опьянила их сильнее алкоголя – едва их взгляды встретились, как в глазах обоих мелькнули картины того вечера… и предвкушение сегодняшнего. Он грубо оттянет ее за волосы – услышит ее приглушенный вздох, который непременно слетит с ярко накрашенных алых губ, заставит ее смотреть на него – а она, покорная и своевольная, крепко схватит его за руку… Другая, рыжая, будет недовольно рычать – и отстранит его, увлечет блондинку в бешеный голодный поцелуй, толкнет ее на диван и начнет срывать одежду, показывая, что уж она-то не упустит своего шанса. 

И он разозлится – поймав брошенный из-под полей шляпки кокетливый взгляд и уловив едва слышный полустон, опустится на колени, переломит собственную гордость в угоду желанию и, издеваясь над обеими, напомнит своенравным красавицам, что с ним шутки плохи… Может, их немного остудит вид собственной крови на его руках.

А пока придется соблюдать видимость приличий и отдаться во власть этого погребального маскарада…


End file.
